Faraon II/24
Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty O wschodzie słońca dwudziestego pierwszego Hator do obozu nad Sodowymi Jeziorami przyszedł z Memfisu rozkaz, według którego trzy pułki miały pomaszerować do Libii i stanąć załogami w miastach, reszta zaś armii egipskiej wraz z księciem miała wrócić do domu. Wojska okrzykami radości powitały to rozporządzenie; kilkudniowy bowiem pobyt w pustyni już zaczynał im dokuczać. Pomimo dowozów i z Egiptu, i z upokorzonej Libii nie było nadmiaru żywności; woda w studniach naprędce wykopanych wyczerpała się; żar słoneczny wypalał ciała, a rudy piasek raził płuca i oczy. Żołnierze poczęli chorować na dysenterią i złośliwe zapalenie powiek. Ramzes kazał zwinąć obóz. Trzy pułki rodowitych Egipcjan wyprawił do Libii zalecając żołnierzom, aby łagodnie traktowali mieszkańców i - nigdy nie włóczyli się pojedynczo. Właściwą zaś armię skierował do Memfisu zostawiając małą załogę w forteczce i hutach szkła. O dziewiątej rano, mimo spiekoty, oba wojska były już w drodze; jedni na północ, drudzy na południe. Wówczas zbliżył się do następcy święty Mentezufis i oświadczył: - Byłoby dobrze, gdybyś, wasza dostojność, mógł wcześniej dojechać do Memfisu. W połowie drogi będą świeże konie... - Więc mój ojciec jest ciężko chory?... - zawołał Ramzes. Kapłan schylił głowę. Książę zdał Mentezufisowi naczelne dowództwo prosząc go, aby w niczym nie zmieniał już wydanych rozporządzeń bez naradzenia się ze świeckimi jenerałami. Sam zaś wziąwszy Pentuera, Tutmozisa i dwudziestu najlepszych jeźdźców azjatyckich wyciągniętym kłusem pojechał do Memfisu. W pięć godzin przebyli połowę drogi i, jak zapowiedział Mentezufis, znaleźli świeże konie i nowy orszak. Azjaci zostali tutaj, a książę ze swymi dwoma towarzyszami i nową eskortą, po krótkim odpoczynku, pojechał dalej. - Biada mi! - jęczał elegancki Tutmozis. - Nie dość, że od pięciu dni nie kąpię się i nie znam różanego olejku, ale jeszcze muszę odbyć dwa forsowne marsze w jeden dzień!... Jestem pewny, że gdy staniemy na miejscu, żadna tancerka nie zechce na mnie spojrzeć. - Cóżeś lepszego od nas? - spytał książę. - Jestem wątlejszy! - westchnął Tutmozis. - Ty książę, przywykłeś do konnej jazdy jak Hyksos, a Pentuer mógłby podróżować nawet na rozpalonym mieczu. Ale ja taki delikatny... O zachodzie słońca podróżni wjechali na wysoki pagórek, skąd roztoczył się niezwykły obraz. Z daleka przednimi widać było zielonawą dolinę Egiptu, a na jej tle, niby szereg czerwonych płomieni, jaśniały trójkątne piramidy. Trochę na prawo od piramid również zdawały się płonąć wierzchołki pylonów Memfisu owiniętego w niebieskawą mgłę. - Jedźmy, jedźmy!... - nalegał książę. W chwilę później znowu otoczyła ich ruda pustynia i znowu zajaśniał sznur piramid, dopóki wszystko nie rozpłynęło się w bladej pomroce. Gdy zapadła noc, podróżni dotarli do olbrzymiej krainy zmarłych, która po lewej stronie rzeki, na wzgórzach, ciągnęła się na przestrzeni kilkudziesięciu wiorst. Tu za Starego Państwa chowano na wieczne czasy Egipcjan: królów w ogromnych piramidach, książąt i dostojników w mniejszych piramidach, prostaków w lepiankach. Spoczywało tu miliony mumii nie tylko ludzi, ale psów, kotów, ptaków, słowem - wszystkich stworzeń, które za życia miłymi były człowiekowi. Za czasów Ramzesa królewski i magnacki cmentarz przeniesiono do Tebów, a w sąsiedztwie piramid grzebano tylko chłopów i wyrobników z najbliższych okolic. Między rozpierzchniętymi grobami książę i jego orszak spotkał gromadkę ludzi przesuwających się jak cienie. - Kto wy jesteście? - zapytał dowódca eskorty. - Jesteśmy biedni słudzy faraona, a wracamy od naszych zmarłych... Zanieśliśmy im trochę róż, piwa i placków... - A może zaglądaliście do cudzych grobów? - O bogowie! - zawołał jeden z gromady - czyliż jesteśmy zdolni do podobnego świętokradztwa?... To tylko przewrotni tebańczycy (oby im ręce poschły!) niepokoją zmarłych, aby w szynkach przepić ich własność. - Co znaczą te ogniska tam, na północ? - wtrącił książę. - Musisz, panie, z daleka jechać, kiedy nie wiesz - odpowiedziano. - Wszakże to jutro nasz następca wraca ze zwycięskim wojskiem... Wielki wódz!... W jednej bitwie zawojował nędznych Libijczyków... Toteż lud z Memfisu wyszedł, aby go uroczyście powitać... Trzydzieści tysięcy głów... Dopieroż będą krzyczeli! - Rozumiem - szepnął książę do Pentuera. - Święty Mentezufis wysłał mnie naprzód, abym nie odbył triumfalnego pochodu... Ale niech i tak będzie na dzisiaj. Konie były pomęczone i należało wytchnąć. Posłał więc książę paru jezdnych, aby zamówili statki na rzece, a resztę orszaku zatrzymał pod kępą palm, które wówczas rosły między grupą piramid i Sfinksem. Grupa ta stanowi północny kraniec niezmiernego cmentarzyska. Na placu mającym około kilometra kwadratowego powierzchni, porosłym w owych czasach pustynną roślinnością, tłoczy się mnóstwo grobów i małych piramid, nad którymi górują trzy piramidy największe: Cheopsa, Khefrena i Mykerina, tudzież Sfinks. Kolosalne te budowle są oddalone jedna od drugiej ledwo na kilkaset kroków. Trzy piramidy stoją w jednym rzędzie od północno-wschodu ku południowo-zachodowi, na wschód zaś od tej linii, najbliżej Nilu, leży Sfinks, u stóp którego ciągnęła się podziemna świątynia Horusa. Piramidy, a szczególniej Cheopsa jako utwór ludzkiej pracy przeraża swoją wielkością. Jest to kamienny pagórek szpiczasty, wysoki na trzydzieści pięć piątr (sto trzydzieści siedem metrów), stojący na podstawie kwadratowej, której każdy bok ma około trzystu pięćdziesięciu kroków (dwustu dwudziestu siedmiu metrów) długości. Piramida zajmuje dziesięć morgów powierzchni, a jej cztery trójkątne ściany pokryłyby siedmnastumorgową przestrzeń. Na budowę jej zużyto takie mnóstwo kamieni, że można by wznieść mur wyższy od wzrostu człowieka, szeroki na pół metra, długi na dwa tysiące pięćset kilometrów. Kiedy orszak książęcy rozłożył się pod mizernymi drzewami, kilku żołnierzy zajęło się wyszukaniem wody, inni wydobyli suchary, a Tutmozis upadł na ziemię i zasnął. Książę zaś i Pentuer zaczęli przechadzać się rozmawiając. Noc była o tyle jasna, że można było widzieć z jednej strony niezmierne sylwetki piramid, z drugiej figurę Sfinksa, który w porównaniu z nimi wydawał się małym. - Jestem tu już czwarty raz - rzekł następca - a zawsze moje serce napełnia się zdumieniem i żalem. Kiedym był jeszcze uczniem wyższej szkoły, myślałem, że wstąpiwszy na tron wzniosę coś dostojniejszego aniżeli piramida Cheopsa. Ale dzisiaj śmiać mi się chce z mego zuchwalstwa, kiedy pomyślę, że wielki faraon przy budowie swego grobowca zapłacił tysiąc sześćset talentów 10 milionów franków za same jarzyny dla robotników... Skąd bym ja wziął tysiąc sześćset talentów, a choćby tylko ludzi!... - Nie zazdrość, panie, Cheopsowi - odparł kapłan. - Inni faraonowie lepsze zostawili po sobie dzieła: jeziora, kanały, gościńce, świątynie i szkoły... - Alboż te rzeczy można porównać z piramidami? - Z pewnością, że nie - śpiesznie odpowiedział kapłan. - W oczach moich i całego ludu każda piramida jest wielkim występkiem, a największym Cheopsowa... - Unosisz się - zreflektował go książę. - Wcale nie. Swój wielki grób budował faraon przez lat trzydzieści, w ciągu których sto tysięcy ludzi pracowało co roku po trzy miesiące. I jaki z tej pracy pożytek?... Kogo ona wykarmiła, uleczyła, odziała?... Ale za to co rok przy tej robocie marniało dziesięć do dwudziestu tysięcy ludzi... czyli - na grób Cheopsa złożyło się z pół miliona trupów, a ile krwi, łez, bólów - kto zrachuje? Dlatego nie dziw się panie, że chłop egipski po dziś dzień z trwogą patrzy na zachód, gdzie nad horyzontem krwawią się lub czernieją trójkątne postacie piramid. Toż to świadkowie jego mąk i jałowej pracy... I pomyśleć, że tak będzie zawsze, dopóki te dowody ludzkiej pychy w proch się nie rozsypią. Ale kiedy to nastąpi! Od trzech tysięcy lat straszą nas swoim widokiem i jeszcze ściany ich są gładkie, a ogromne napisy czytelne. - Tamtej nocy, w pustyni, mówiłeś inaczej - wtrącił książę. - Bom nie patrzył na nie. Ale kiedy je mam, jak teraz przed oczyma, otaczają mnie łkające duchy zamęczonych chłopów i szepcą: "Patrz, co zrobiono z nami!... A przecież i nasze kości czuły ból, i nasze serca tęskniły do odpoczynku..." Ramzes był w przykry sposób dotknięty tym wybuchem. - Mój świątobliwy ojciec - rzekł po chwili - inaczej przedstawił mi te sprawy. Kiedy byliśmy tutaj przed pięcioma laty, boski pan opowiedział mi taką historię: Za faraona Tutmozisa I przyjechali posłowie etiopscy umawiać się o wysokość płaconych przez siebie danin. Hardy to był naród! Mówili, że jedna przegrana wojna nic nie stanowi, w drugiej bowiem los na nich może być łaskaw - i przez parę miesięcy targowali się o haracz. Na próżno mądry król chcąc łagodnie oświecić ich pokazywał im nasze gościńce i kanały. Odpowiadali, że w ich kraju wodę mają darmo, gdzie chcą. Na próżno odsłaniano im skarbce świątyń: mówili, że ich ziemia kryje daleko więcej złota i klejnotów aniżeli cały Egipt. Nadaremnie pan musztrował wobec nich swoje wojska, gdyż twierdzili, że Etiopów jest bez porównania więcej, aniżeli jego świątobliwość ma żołnierzy. Wówczas faraon przywiózł ich w te oto miejsca, gdzie stoimy, i pokazał piramidy. Posłowie etiopscy obeszli je wkoło, przeczytali napisy i - na drugi dzień zawarli traktat, jakiego od nich żądano. Ponieważ nie zrozumiałem tej historii - ciągnął Ramzes - więc mój święty ojciec objaśnił mi ją. Synu - mówił - te piramidy są wiekuistym dowodem nadludzkiej potęgi Egiptu. Gdyby jaki człowiek chciał sobie wznieść piramidę, ułożyłby drobny stos kamieni i rzuciłby po kilku godzinach swoją pracę zapytawszy: na co mi ona? Dziesięciu, stu i tysiąc ludzi nagromadziliby trochę więcej kamieni, zsypaliby je nieporządnie i - znowu porzuciliby ją po upływie kilku dni. Bo na co im ta robota? Ale kiedy faraon egipski, kiedy państwo egipskie umyśli sobie zgromadzić stos kamieni, to spędza krocie tysięcy ludzi i buduje choćby przez kilkadziesiąt lat, dopóki roboty nie skończy. Nie o to bowiem chodzi: czy były potrzebne piramidy? Ale o to, ażeby wola faraona, gdy ją raz wypowiedziano, była spełniona, - Tak Pentuerze piramida to nie grób Cheopsa, lecz - wo1a Cheopsa. Wola, która posiada tylu wykonawców, jak żaden król na świecie, a taki porządek i wytrwałość w działaniu, jak bogowie. Jeszcze w szkołach uczono mnie, że wola ludzka to wielka siła, największa siła pod słońcem. A przecie wola ludzka może podnieść ledwie jeden kamień. Jakże wielką zatem jest wola faraona, który wzniósł górę kamieni tylko dlatego, że mu się tak podobało, że on tak chciał, choćby nawet bez celu. - Czy i ty, panie, chciałbyś w podobny sposób dowodzić swojej potęgi?... - nagle zapytał go Pentuer. - Nie - odparł książę bez wahania. - Gdy faraonowie raz okazali siłę, mogą już być miłosierni. Chyba, że kto probowałby opierać się ich rozkazom. "A przecież ten młodzieniec ma dopiero dwadzieścia trzy lat!" - rzekł do siebie zatrwożony kapłan. Zwrócili w stronę rzeki i jakiś czas szli milcząc. - Połóż się, panie - rzekł kapłan - zaśnij. Odbyliśmy nie lada podróż. - Alboż mogę zasnąć?... - odparł książę. - Raz otaczają mnie te krocie chłopów, którzy, według twego zdania, zginęli przy budowie piramid (jak gdyby bez owych piramid mieli żyć wiecznie!...) To znowu myślę o moim świątobliwym ojcu, który może w tej chwili dogorywa... Chłopi cierpią!... chłopi rozlewają krew!... Kto mi dowiedzie, że mój boski ojciec nie więcej męczy się na swym kosztownym łożu aniżeli twoi chłopi dźwigając rozpalone kamienie?... Chłopi! zawsze chłopi!... Dla ciebie, kapłanie, tylko ten zasługuje na litość, kogo wszy jedzą. Cały szereg faraonów wstąpił do grobu, niektórzy konali w boleściach, niektórych zamordowano. Ale ty o nich nie pamiętasz, tylko o chłopach, których zasługą jest, że rodzili innych chłopów, czerpali błoto nilowe albo wpychali w usta swoim krowom - jęczmienne gałki. A mój ojciec... a ja?... Czyliż nie zabito mi syna i kobiety z mego domu? Czy był dla mnie miłosiernym Tyfon w pustyni albo kości nie bolą mnie po długiej podróży?... A pociski procarzy libijskich nie świstały mi nad głową?... Mamże ja traktat z chorobą czy z boleścią, czy ze śmiercią, ażeby były dla mnie łaskawsze niż dla twojego chłopa?... Spojrzyj tam... Azjaci śpią i cisza zalega ich piersi; ale ja, ich pan, mam serce pełne trosk wczorajszych i niepokojów o jutro. Zapytaj stuletniego chłopa, czy przez cały swój czas doznał tylu goryczy, ile ja w ciągu kilkumiesięcznej władzy namiestnika i wodza?... Przed nimi z wolna, z głębi nocy, wynurzał się dziwny cień. Była to budowla długa na pięćdziesiąt kroków, wysoka na trzy piętra, mająca z boku niby pięciopiętrową wieżę niezwykłej formy. - Otóż i Sfinks - mówił rozdrażniony książę - czysto kapłańska robota!... Ile razy widziałem go, w dzień czy w nocy, zawsze męczyło mnie pytanie: co to jest i na co to jest?... Piramidy - rozumiem. Potężny faraon chciał okazać swoją siłę, a może, co rozsądniej, chciał zabezpieczyć sobie wieczne życie w spokoju, którego nie naruszyłby żaden wróg czy złodziej. Ale Sfinks!... Oczywiście jest to nasz święty stan kapłański, który ma bardzo wielką i mądrą głowę, a pod nią lwie pazury... Wstrętny posąg, pełen dwuznaczności, który zdaje się pysznić tym, że wyglądamy przy nim jak szarańcza. Ani to człowiek, ani zwierzę, ani skała... Więc czymże on jest, jakie ma znaczenie?... Albo ten jego uśmiech... Podziwiasz wiecznotrwałość piramid - on się uśmiecha; idziesz porozmawiać z grobami - on także się uśmiecha. Czy zazielenią się pola Egiptu, czy Tyfon rozpuści swoje ogniste rumaki, czy niewolnik szuka wolności w pustyni, czy Ramzes Wielki spędza zwyciężone narody - on dla wszystkich ma jeden i ten sam martwy uśmiech. Dziewiętnaście królewskich dynastii minęło jak cienie, ale on uśmiechał się i uśmiechałby się nawet wówczas, gdyby Nil wysechł, a Egipt zginął pod piaskami. Nie jestże to potwór, tym okropniejszy, że ma łagodną twarz ludzką. Sam wiekuisty nigdy nie zaznał żalu nad znikomością świata przepełnionego nędzami. - Nie pamiętasz, panie, oblicza bogów - wtrącił Pentuer - albo nie widziałeś mumii? Wszyscy nieśmiertelni z takim samym spokojem patrzą na rzeczy mijające. Nawet i człowiek, o ile już sam minął. - Bogowie niekiedy słuchają naszych próśb - mówił jakby do siebie książę - ale on niczym się nie wzrusza. Nie jest litością, ale olbrzymim szyderstwem i strachem. Gdybym wiedział, że w jego ustach kryje się wróżba dla mnie albo sposób podźwignięcia państwa, jeszcze nie śmiałbym go zapytać. Zdaje mi się, że usłyszałbym jakąś straszną rzecz wypowiedzianą z nieubłaganym spokojem. On taki jest, ten utwór i obraz kapłanów. Gorszy od człowieka, bo ma lwi korpus; gorszy od zwierzęcia, bo ma ludzką głowę; gorszy od skały, bo kryje się w nim niepojęte życie. W tej chwili doleciały ich jękliwe i stłumione głosy, których źródła nie można było oznaczyć. - On śpiewa?... - spytał ździwiony książę. - To w podziemnej świątyni - odparł kapłan. - Ale dlaczego oni modlą się o tej porze? - Powiedz lepiej: dlaczego oni w ogóle modlą się, kiedy ich nikt nie słyszy? Pentuer szybko zorientowawszy się poszedł w stronę, skąd dolatywały śpiewy. Książę znalazł jakiś kamień z oparciem i usiadł znużony. Rozciągnął ręce za siebie, odchylił się w tył i patrzył w olbrzymią twarz Sfinksa. Pomimo braku światła wyraźnie było widać nadludzkie rysy, którym właśnie cień dodawał charakteru i życia. Książę zaś, im dłużej wpatrywał się w to oblicze, tym silniej odczuwał, że był uprzedzony i że jego niechęć jest niesłuszna. Na twarzy Sfinksa nie było okrucieństwa, prędzej rezygnacja. W jego uśmiechu nie było szyderstwa, prędzej melancholia. On nie wytrząsał się nad nędzą i znikomością ludzką, raczej nie widział ich. Jego pełne wyrazu, gdzieś pod niebem osadzone oczy patrzyły za Nil, do krain, które dla ludzkich spojrzeń giną pod nieboskłonem. Czy śledził niepokojący wzrost monarchii asyryjskiej? czy natrętną bieganinę Fenicjan? czy narodziny Grecji, a może przyszłe zdarzenia gotujące się nad Jordanem?... - któż zgadnie. Książę jednego był pewny, że - on patrzy, myśli i oczekuje na coś ze spokojnym uśmiechem, godnym nadprzyrodzonej istoty. I jeszcze zdawało mu się, że gdy to coś ukaże się na horyzoncie, Sfinks powstanie i pójdzie naprzeciw. Co to ma być i kiedy nastąpi?... Tajemnica, której doniosłość wyraźnie malowała się na twarzy wiekuistego. Musi się to jednak stać nagle, skoro Sfinks od wieków ani na chwilę nie zmrużył oka i patrzy, wciąż patrzy... Tymczasem Pentuer znalazł okno, przez które z podziemiów rozlewała się jękliwa pieśń kapłańska: Chór I. "Wstawaj, promieniejący jak Izis, jak wstaje Sotis na firmamencie rano, z początkiem stałego roku. Chór II. Bóg Amon-Ra był po prawicy i po lewicy mojej. Sam oddał mi w ręce panowanie nad całym światem przyczyniając się do upadku nieprzyjaciół moich. Chór I. Byłeś jeszcze młody, nosiłeś splecione włosy, lecz w Egipcie nic nie działo się bez twego rozkazu i nie położono kamienia węgielnego pod żaden gmach bez twojej obecności. Chór II. Przyszedłem do Ciebie władco bogów, wielki bogu, panie słońca. Tum obiecuje mi, że ukaże się słońce i że będę podobny do niego, a Nil, że osiągnę tron Ozirisa i będę go posiadał na wieki. Chór I. Wróciłeś w spokoju szanowany przez bogów, władco dwu światów, Ra-Mer-amen-Ramzesie. Zapewniam ci panowanie wieczne, królowie zbliżą się do ciebie i złożą ci hołdy. Chór II. O ty, ty! Oziris-Ramzesie, wiecznie żyjący synu nieba, zrodzony z bogini Nut. Niech matka twoja otoczy cię tajemnicą nieba i niech zezwoli, abyś został bogiem, o ty, ty, Oziris-Ramzesie." grobwe "A więc pan świątobliwy już umarł..." - rzekł do siebie Pentuer. Odszedł od okna i zbliżył się do miejsca, gdzie siedział następca pogrążony w marzeniach. Kapłan ukląkł przed nim, upadł na twarz i zawołał: - Bądź pozdrowiony, faraonie, władco świata!... - Co mówisz?!... - zawołał książę zrywając się. - Niech Bóg jedyny i wszechmocny zleje na ciebie mądrość i siłę, a szczęście na lud twój... - Wstań, Pentuerze... Więc ja... więc ja... Nagle wziął za ramię kapłana i obrócił go ku Sfinksowi. - Spojrzyj na niego - rzekł. Ale ani w obliczu, ani w postawie kolosa nie zaszła żadna zmiana. Jeden faraon przestąpił granicę wieczności, drugi wschodził jak słońce, lecz kamienna twarz boga czy potwora pozostała taką samą. Na ustach łagodny uśmiech dla ziemskich potęg i chwały, we wzroku oczekiwanie na c o ś, co ma przyjść, lecz nie wiadomo, kiedy przyjdzie. Wkrótce od przewozu wrócili dwaj posłańcy z zawiadomieniem, że czółna będą gotowe. Pentuer wszedł między palmy i zawołał: - Ocknij się!... ocknij się!... Czujni Azjaci natychmiast zerwali się i zaczęli kiełznać konie. Podniósł się i Tutmozis, szkaradnie ziewający. - Brr!... - mruknął - jakie zimno... Sen dobra rzecz!... Ledwie się zdrzemnąłem i już mogę jechać, bodaj na koniec świata, byle znowu nie do Sodowych Jezior... Brr!... Już zapomniałem smaku wina i zdaje mi się, że ręce zaczęły mi porastać włosem jak szakalowi... A do pałacu mamy jeszcze ze dwie godziny. Szczęśliwi chłopi!... Śpi gałgan jeden z drugim do tej pory, nie czuje potrzeby kąpania się i nie pójdzie do roboty, dopóki żona nie napasie go jęczmiennym kleikiem. A ja, wielki pan, muszę jak złodziej tułać się nocą po pustyni nie mając w ustach kropli wody... Konie były gotowe i Ramzes wsiadł na swego. Wówczas Pentuer zbliżył się, ujął za cugle rumaka władcy i prowadził go, sam idąc pieszo. - Co to?... - spytał ździwiony Tutmozis. Wnet jednak opamiętał się, podbiegł i wziął Ramzesowego konia za cugle z drugiej strony. I tak szli wszyscy milcząc, zdziwieni zachowaniem się kapłana, choć czuli, że stało się coś ważnego. Po kilkuset krokach nagle skończyła się pustynia, a przed podróżnymi wyciągnął się gościniec wśród pól. - Siadajcie na konie - rzekł Ramzes - musimy pośpieszać. - Jego świątobliwość rozkazuje siąść na koń! - zawołał Pentuer. Obecni osłupieli. Ale Tutmozis prędko odzyskał przytomność i położywszy rękę na mieczu wykrzyknął: - Niech żyje wiecznie wszechmocny i łaskawy wódz, nasz faraon Ramzes! - Niech żyje wiecznie!... - zawyli Azjaci potrząsając bronią. - Dziękuję wam, wierni żołnierze moi - odrzekł pan. W chwilę później konny orszak pędził w stronę rzeki. Faraon II/24